


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by PatsysPyjamas



Series: Lead Me To Your Door [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All Clarke Wants Is Lexa, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas promises, Clarke has the Christmas Blues, Clexa, F/F, Heart-Warming, Home for Christmas, Jolly Jake Griffin, Lexa's Mother Ava Woods, Light Angst, Love, Marine Corps, Marine Lexa, Mother-Daughter Tension, Part Time Parent, Will Lexa Make It Home For X-Mas, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Clarke is celebrating the holidays with her parents, but this time of year is especially hard when her fiancée is a US Marine.Will Lexa be able to keep her word and come home for Christmas?A little Clexa Christmas tale.





	1. The Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story idea last year, but I didn't have the time to write it all out. There is a little angst here, especially when Lexa's mother makes her appearance, but overall this story is about the everlasting love between Clarke and Lexa. 
> 
> And poor Clarke is down in the dumps without her girl. 
> 
> Enjoy... Merry Christmas!

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

 

**Saturday 22nd December 2018.**

**10:29 p.m.**

 

The sound of disgruntled travelers was almost welcoming.

It was certainly an improvement from all the festive cheer. Clarke didn't know if she could endure another overly exuberant _happy holidays_ without uttering something rather withering in return.

Instead she chose to ignore everything around her, while she waited for her upright duffel at the airports congested baggage claim. She'd have been more than happy making the three hours+ bus journey from Brooklyn, but her mother had insisted she take the short flight.

She hadn't seen her parents for almost a year. Although most of the students in the dorms would probably say the same. Such was the way with college life. The blonde had even considered forgoing the annual Griffin family get-together this year. She wasn't in the mood for Christmas traditions and would rather be curled up on her twin bed along with her own misery watching The Grinch.

This time of year was especially hard, and all the Christmas spirit seemed meaningless.

How could anything bring her joy when her fiancée was deployed God knows where.

This was Lexa's fourth year in the US Marines Corps. The steadfast brunette had rose through the ranks and had recently been made a E-4: Corporal. Clarke couldn't have been prouder of her girl. The only downside to such dedication was for the past two years Lexa had been stationed at various locations and couldn't make it home in time for Christmas.

Lexa had promised her that this year would be different, but for unforeseen reasons it looked like she wouldn't be able to keep her word.

Clarke could still visualize the large silver bus at the command post, and all the surrounding families saying a heartfelt goodbye to their love ones as the brave deploying Marines were all boarding. Once the vehicle was out of sight, Clarke had collapsed into her dad's strong arms and prayed that she would see Lexa again.

There was only one thing that Clarke wanted for Christmas and that was for Lexa to come home.

For as long as Clarke could remember every special moment in their lives were spent together. With Christmas time being no exception. Lexa, along with the rest of the Woods clan would always spend the holidays with the Griffins. It was tradition. One Jake had practically made mandatory. He spared no expense on his elaborate Christmas feast and Clarke really didn't want to disappoint her father, but the budding artist wasn't sure she would be able to handle another Christmas Day without Lexa there beside her. Especially if Lexa's absentee mother decided to make an appearance again this year.

In the end it had been Lexa's loving words over a Skype chat that persuade her to head home.

_Nobody should be alone on Christmas, Clarke._

Not wanting to dwell any longer the blonde pressed on. She'd barely made it through arrivals before she heard the cheerful voice of her father.

"Clarke!" Jake waved enthusiastically with Rudolph antlers proudly worn on top of his head. "Over here."

Doing her best to muster a bright smile, she soon found herself being engulfed by the arms of her parents. Their loving smiles and warmth for her return did nothing to ease her heartache. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see them, on the contrary. They just weren't Lexa and being back home for the holidays only stirred up memories: both bad and good.

"How was your flight, honey?" Abby asked disentangling herself from the group hug to take her daughter's bag.

"Fine thanks." Clarke continued to embrace her dad, snuggling into the soft cotton of his coat. His familiar scent bringing her momentary comfort. When she eventually pulled away he seemed just as reluctant to let go as she did.

"I thought we could go grab a coffee for the ride home," Abby smiled already leading the way. "Then we can really catch up. I want to hear all about that big art project you're working on."

"Oo coffee, great idea," Jake nodded with a grin, hot on his wife's heels. "I can't get enough of those toffee nut cream frappuccino things."

"Indeed," Abby huffed with a fond smile. "That's all he's been drinking. I don't even want to think about your cholesterol Jake."

"It's Christmas my dear," Jake shrugged playfully, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. "The official sugar holiday. So what can you say?"  
  
-

Clarke was relieved to finally leave the bustle of the airport behind her, it had been far too noisy to discuss her up-and-coming project on conceptualism. If anything it had made her sour mood progressively worse and not even Jake doing his famous Dean Martin impression of A Marshmallow World brought a smile to her face. Being back in DC had memories flooding her all at once. Times when she and Lexa were carefree, sitting in these very seats of Jake's old but reliable SUV, singing along to the radio or eating ice cream as Jake happily chauffeured them back and forth. The hand not nursing her takeaway coffee reached out to the empty seat next to her. How she wished Lexa was here now.

"Do you think we need a new table display this year?" Abby turned her head from the passenger seat trying to make conversation with a silent Clarke.

"Hmm?" She responded turning her attention back to her untouched gingerbread latte. It would take more than a red cup to make her feel joyous.

"I said, do you think we should buy a new table display this year?"

"What? No!" Clarke knew her tone was to harsh for the simple question, but she had her reasons. "Lexa always makes a passing comment about how much she likes the gold and green arrangement and I want everything to be just as she remembers it."

She was more than familiar with the look Abby gave her in return, whenever Lexa was mentioned.

Clarke could still feel the hollowness inside over Lexa's empty place setting at last years Thanksgiving. It took every ounce of strength she had, but she'd somehow managed to get through it. Clarke wasn't sure if she could cope with another family gathering without her girl.

"Have you spoken to her today?"

"Briefly."

With Clarke not elaborating further, Abby changed the sensitive subject.

"Raven arrived in town yesterday."

"Yeah, she texted me." Clarke shrugged.

"Did she tell you half of her bag was filled with dirty clothes?"

Jake began to laugh then, his voice full of playful sarcasm. "Welcome to hotel Griffin. With our number one laundry service."

"You know, I was thinking tomorrow we could make a start and finally put up some of the Christmas decorations?"

That made Clarke finally look at her mother again.

"You haven't put up any of the decorations, why?"

Jake chuckled again, meeting his daughter's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "It is beginning to look a lot like Scrooge's house, but your mother insisted that we wait for you girls-- Urm I meant for you and Raven to get here and help us. It's more fun that way. Besides, you know how I love to coo over every old Christmas card you've ever made me."

"Right." Clarke replied, steeling herself with a deep reassuring breath. Going over the past was something she wanted to avoid.

"Or we could go to the mall first?" Abby suggested. "Maybe do some last minute shopping together? Raven has bound to have forgotten something."

The thought of being jostled by shoppers bustling too and throw, carrying their hoards, sounded like hell to Clarke. The memory of last years mall trip was still somewhat fresh in the back of her mind. She'd only just barely managed to keep from crying right there in the department store, when Elvis' Blue Christmas sounded over the lousy speakers.

There was no way she was putting herself through _that_ again.

"Nah, I think i'll pass on the impromptu shopping trip," Clarke sighed, drumming her fingers against the red cup. "Thanks all the same. Is Rae still at the house?"

"No Kiddo," Jake shook his head, his voice becoming genteel. "She's catching up with Anya tonight."

"Anya's home?"

"Yes. She's home on leave sweetheart."

Her blood felt like molten lava running through her veins upon hearing that Anya was home for the season. Clarke tried to remind her envious heart that Lexa's situation was completely different. The rational side of her brain knew that the fellow staunch Marine was no longer on active duty and Anya's role was more in administration these days. That didn't stop Clarke from wishing that Lexa could come home too. It didn't seem fair.

"But that doesn't mean we can't order late night takeout?" Jake continued. "And watch one of those bad TV Christmas movies."

"I'm kinda tired dad. I think I might just hit the hay."

Clarke didn't miss the sympathetic glance exchanged between her parents. She wasn't trying to be rude, but her heart ached for the absence of Lexa.

  
No sooner had she stepped foot inside her childhood home she retired to bed.

 

  
**Sunday 23rd December 2018.**

**12:57 p.m.**

 

 

Clarke had only just dragged herself out of bed and was quite content staring at the movie playing upon the TV screen. The Nightmare Before Christmas seemed the perfect choice for her melancholy mood, while she crunched down her cereal. She offered no help and paid no mind to her mother and Raven going back and forth bringing in the boxes full of Christmas decorations from the Griffin basement.

Abby had a Christmas playlist merrily blaring away over the sound of the TV, that varied from Glenn Miller all the way to Mariah Carey.

The blonde could practically feel her eye twitching from all the unnecessary cheer.

"Hey!" Raven stood in front of the flatscreen, unceremoniously dumping down the medium size box she was holding. "Are you gonna help or just sit on your ass all day?"

Clarke only shrugged, finishing the last bite of her Lucky Charms. Before she placed the empty bowl on the coffee table. "It looks like you've both got it covered."

"No. We don't," the brunette sighed turning off the movie to Clarke's protested cry. "I know you don't feel very Christmassy right now, but can you not be all bah humbug for like two minutes and actually help. Mama G is trying to reach out to you here and all you've done is shut her down. I. . I miss Lexa too, but she wouldn't want you to sit here wallowing and you know it." Raven paused wanting to let her words sink in.

When Clarke gave no reply, Raven had no choice but to leave her to it.

Left alone with her own thoughts, Clarke almost didn't hear her mother calling her.

"Earth to Clarke."

"Sorry, what?"

"Could you start hanging the stockings over the fire place please," Abby asked again, her voice somewhat muffled - while half of her body was digging deep inside a large box.

"Fine," Clarke huffed throwing aside her blanket more dramatically than necessary, not really wanting to partake. She just wasn't in the mood for this. "Why isn't dad helping again?"

"I already told you that a last minute contract needed his attention."

  
Quietly Clarke got to the task at hand and soon nearly every red coloured stocking was neatly hung over the fireplace. Each one held a name emblazoned in gold letters and she stopped in her tracks when she reached a familiar four lettered name. Softly she ran her thumb over the L before she placed it lovingly next to her own.

"Love you, baby." She whispered.

 

  
**Monday 24th December 2018.**

**Christmas Eve.**

**3:00 p.m.**

 

Every corner of the front parlour had been transformed into a glittering fairyland. Although the many twinkling lights seem to offer no distraction to Clarke. She was aware her mood was bleak and appreciated the fact that her parents - for the most part - left her to it. Currently the kitchen was a hive of activity in preparation for tomorrow. Jake had been baking for what felt like hours, and the pleasant aroma of baked sugar seem to linger in the air. It was only the rumble in her stomach for something sweet that prompted her to leave her blanket cocoon on the couch.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when she was greeted by the sight of snowman cookies, shortbread, vanilla walnut fudge, brownies and Lexa's Christmas favourite: gingerbread men. The smiling cookie-man was the one she stole from the cooling rack.

"Mmmm, Lexa would love these," she spoke around her first bite. "She would always joke that the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg was like a warm winter hug."

Clarke smiled at the thought of her and realized that this was the first time she had mentioned Lexa since she'd been here.

Jake paused at her words, placing down the icing bag he'd been using, aware of that fact too. A warm smile followed. "I can still remember when you girls were both seven years old, sneaking out of bed to steal the cookies that were meant to be for Santa."

Clarke found herself laughing at the memory of her younger self cajoling a little Lexa into eating the forbidden cookies with her.

"I had the shock of my life when I first discovered the cookies had already been eaten, but the untouched carrots for Rudolph gave you both away my little angel."

"Damn," Clarke said with a wry smile. "And here I thought we were being so slick. Lex always said we should eat the carrots too."

"I still blame Anya for bursting your Santa Claus bubble. I know you two wouldn't have eaten the cookies otherwise," Jake laughed along with his daughter, happy to see her smiling again. "I can't believe she told you that it was all a crock and that jolly old St. Nick didn't actually exist."

"You were more upset than we were."

Jake agreed, with another loud chuckle. "That I was. It meant that you were both growing up and it also meant that my poor Santa suit got given early retirement."

"The beard always smelled like mothballs, dad."

Once the laughter had died down, Jake squeezed her shoulder softly. "I know it's a stupid question, but I have to ask. How are you holding up?"

"I miss her, daddy. I miss her."

Wrapped up in her father's warm embrace, Clarke finally let the tears flow. She was finally able to let go of some of the overwhelming emotions she'd been holding inside.

  
**11:47 p.m.**

 

"Hell yeah!" Raven cheered when she'd successfully swiped another cookie from the sleeping Greedy Granny.

"Why aren't we playing Monopoly again?" Anya sighed, taking another sip of her hot cocoa.

Jake scoffed at the very idea. "No. I refuse to play cheaters edition in this house," he was a stickler for the rules after all - well, at least where games are concerned. "Call me old-fashioned, but it feels detrimental somehow."

"Whatever Ahn, you're just bitter, 'cause I rule at this game," Raven boasted her achievements to a frowning Anya. "Everytime you get close, Granny spits her dentures at you."

Anya only rolled her eyes at Raven's antics. "A four-year-old could play this stupid game."

"Yeah and they'd still beat you, Woods!" Raven pointed with a victorious smirk.

It was another family _tradition_ that board games be played on Christmas Eve. Scrabble was banned a few years back in thanks to Raven always trying to spell out rude words. That's how Clarke found herself seated or rather slouched around the dining table snuggled up in Lexa's old high school track hoodie. She had declined the offer at first, but Abby had been insistent that she play.

Which Clarke found to be a little hypocritical since Abby had been slipping her coat on at the time. The doctor had been unusually preoccupied with her phone all day. The blonde just hoped it wasn't some emergency at the hospital. It would certainly explain Abby's rather vague answers when Clarke asked her where she was going over an hour ago.

"Shut it, Reyes!"

The sound of the garage door opening almost couldn't be heard over Raven's loud rambunctious laughter at Greedy Granny's false teeth flying out once again at Anya. Not that Clarke noticed, an unexplained feeling washed over her body. Her skin began to tingle causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Pushing her chair away from the table sharply, Clarke scrambled to her feet causing all occupants at the table to look at her curiously.

"Clarke, what's--" Jake uttered, until his words faded.

The room fell silent. No sound was uttered while every head turned to the figure in the doorway.

  
"Merry Christmas, Clarke."

"Lexa!?" 

 

 


	2. A Promise Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a very warm welcome and some alone time with her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to wish everybody a happy holidays!! Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos they really do mean a lot to me. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Originally I only planned to write a short little Clexa Christmas, but I just couldn't stop writing I guess because it's now three chapters long. I didn't want to just skip over Lexa's initial homecoming, she deserves lots of love and attention. Chapter three will have all of the Christmas fluff. Maybe even snow. . .
> 
> Oh, one more thing I've added this to a series because I'm hopefully planning to write out a whole fic surrounding this theme of Lexa being a Marine (it won't have anything to do with Christmas though). The series is called "Lead Me To Your Door" - title taken with love from the beautiful song "The Long and Winding Road". 
> 
> More Clexa coming soon. . .

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

 

**11:51 p.m.**

  
Time seemed to stop.

After months and months of separation, she was here within touching distance.

Lexa was home.

Her feet moved on instinct. The breath from her lungs stolen, while her heart hammered out a rhythm that seem to equal her excitement. Without a second thought she leapt into Lexa's awaiting arms. Legs wrapped around her firm waist, arms crossed tightly around her neck; trusting with all of her heart that Lexa would catch her and she did.

The tidal wave of battling emotions seem to consume Clarke whole as Lexa embraced her. Overwhelmed with relief and joy, she nuzzled herself into the crook of Lexa's warm neck. "I've missed you _so_ much." Clarke's voice was barely above a whisper through her oncoming tears, but she needed her to know.

Lexa only held her tighter in response. "I missed you, too," she peppered soft delicate kisses to the crown of Clarke's golden tresses.

Together they stood, neither one wanting to let go. No more words were needed for the moment, Clarke was content just to hold her. To breathe her in.

  
"Are you ok?" Lexa asked softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Me?" She snuffled, astounded at her eternal kindness. "Are you?"

"I am now I get to hold you."

Clarke pressed herself even closer at her words, her fingers digging into the thick dark material of Lexa's winter coat. _She's home. She's safe_ , repeated around in Clarke's head. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long, she was afraid of it all slipping through her fingers, if she didn't hold on tight enough.

"I love you." Clarke whispered into her mouth.

Their lips softly met, easing an ache inside of Clarke's soul.

"Ai hod yu in, Klarke."

The familiar words caused Clarke to weep more tears of jubilation. She was pretty sure that there wasn't a dry eye in sight actually.

  
"Lexa you're back!" Clarke heard Jake's astonished voice a moment later. "I'm not one to question a miracle, but how? We thought it'd be another Christmas without you."

Lexa placed one more kiss to Clarke's lips, before her forest green eyes found Jake's. The blonde could feel Lexa's chest rise and fall as she replied. "Yeah. I'm home until the 2nd. Our unit isn't needed for port call until January, so I was given Christmas leave," Lexa explained, moving one of her hands to rub soothing circles along her fiancée's back.

"It's so good to see you, Pumpkin," Jake left his seat, discreetly wiping away a tear. "It's a first for me, but I feel utterly speechless here."

Raven laughed, the game forgotten. "Now that is a first."

With a fond smile Jake continued. "Lexa, if we'd known you were on your way home then we would have greeted you at the airport, with welcome home banners, like we did for Anya. I could have bought more balloons."

"He means it to," Raven grinned. "Anya was swamped with Santa balloons and Jake's musical Elf sweater."

The Marine smiled at the thoughtful gesture. "Thanks Jake, but it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry I couldn't tell anybody about my plans sooner," Lexa pecked Clarke's lips tenderly when the blonde reached up for another kiss. "I was only informed myself yesterday and I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case any plans were to change. Once I was able to book my flight, I called Abby and told her I wanted to surprise Clarke, and she was gracious enough to agree to pick me up from the airport when I landed an hour ago."

Abby stepped further into room at that, iphone in hand capturing the reunion on camera. "You know I would gladly pick you up from anywhere, at anytime, Lexa. We love you and I'm just happy you're here, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"So Gus doesn't even know you're here?" Jake asked, still looking pleasantly stunned.

"No, uncle Gus has no idea," Lexa shook her head, gently bumping her nose against Clarke's. "All I could think about was getting home to you, love and besides if I had told anyone else the surprise would have been moot."

"I wouldn't have said anything."

"Sure Papa G, sure," Raven grinned, patting his back. "You know you're terrible at keeping secrets. One look at your face and Clarke would have guessed in a second."

Opening his mouth to object, only to close it. Jake laughed. "You're right. But this is cause for a celebration!"

Reluctantly Clarke finally let her feet find the floor again, once everyone had started to gather round Lexa, but she refused to move any further than that. Her home was inside her lover's arms after all.

"Arrr, you're not wearing your fancy dress uniform," Raven pretended to pout, cutting in front of Jake to claim the next hug. "You know it gives me the right kind of tingles to see you in it."

Lexa laughed at that and Clarke couldn't keep her scowl in place even if she tried. The rich sound of laughter caused her heart to beat faster. She'd missed that sound. Missed having Lexa close by and she didn't plan on leaving her side, not if she could help it.

"Hello to you, too Raven." Lexa embraced her one armed, Clarke still held tight in the other.

"Me next," Jake barreled forward almost childlike, pulling Lexa into his arms for another side embrace. "This is the best Christmas present we could ever have. You home safely. We've missed you so much, Pumpkin." Jake sniffed.

Raven squeezed the crying man's shoulder with tears of her own. "We've all missed you, Woods."

Lexa's smile of gratitude said more than words ever could; she'd missed them too. Deeply.

"Hey, it's been awhile since I haven't seen you wearing khaki," Anya smirked, next in line to greet her cousin. "How are the Military wives doing? Still hating you more than me?" Anya laughed nudging Lexa's shoulder.

"Don't start that," Lexa laughed along with the seeming in-joke, casting her eyes down to Clarke. The blonde knew all about the hostility Lexa had faced from some of the wives when she'd first recruited. Once they became aware, Lexa was engaged to a woman their attitudes changed and now they had been known to fuss and even playfully fawn over the fierce Commander. "You're just jealous because they make cookies for me, Costia and Emori now."

Anya only laughed harder.

"Oh, I bet you must be starved," Jake said still standing close by the brunette. "I can make you some of those chocolate chip pancakes you use to love? Or a hearty sandwich maybe, filled with seasoned roast beef and plently of deli mustard? What would you like, Pumpkin?"

"Thanks, but I already ate." Lexa declined the offer, covering a yawn.

"Are you sure, because I don't mind?"

"I'm fine, really."

"How about a cup of hot cocoa?" Jake smiled, heading toward the kitchen. "I can add marshmallows."

Clarke understood that her dad wanted to pamper Lexa, she had the yearning to do the same herself. Only now wasn't the time, not when she could see the look of heavy tiredness within her beloved's eyes. One yawn she could excuse, but not two. "Dad, I think it's best if we retire to bed. It's been a long day for everyone."

"That does sound like bliss right now," Lexa agreed. "And I still have to let uncle Gus know I'm home too."

"Okay, Pumpkin. You rest," Jake gave them both a big hug. Understanding that perhaps they wanted a moment for themselves. "Sleep tight, girls and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jake."

  
With more goodnights shared along with a few smutty innuendoes courtesy of Raven, the girls headed to bed.

 

Being able to share something as simple as their nightly rituals together was as comforting as it was bewildering. It had been months since they had moved together, occupying the same space like this. Seamlessly falling back into each others ways, like no time had passed at all.

Clarke was aware that she was staring openly at her lover, but she couldn't look away.

"What?" Lexa smiled bemused from her place at the sink, while she washed her face clear of today's dirt and grime.

"Nothing," Clarke smiled placing her toothbrush back in her cosmetics bag, handing Lexa a fresh towel as she did so. "Can't I take a second to admire my gorgeous wife-to-be?"

Lexa returned her smile before it was hidden behind the white cotton towel. Clarke had missed this.

"You look tired, baby?" Clarke noted, watching Lexa's weary form return to the bedroom. "Have you been getting enough sleep? I know it's difficult while on patrol, but you still need to take care of yourself out there."

The sleepy grin she was given in return warmed Clarke's heart. "Give me an hour tops and I'll be more alert." Lexa said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Alert huh?" Clarke teased making her way over to Lexa, well aware of the fact she'd avoided answering her question. "You know if I knew you were coming home, I would have dressed myself up all fancy." She pouted, straddling Lexa's lap with an extra sway to her hips.

Clarke had given her outfit choice much deliberation. She'd eventually decided on a simple figure-hugging dress, that showcased her hourglass shape perfectly. The artist had even purchased some sexy lingerie for Lexa to drool over, but alas her perfect outfit was left back in her dorm room rendered useless. Lexa would have to enjoy those particular garments another time.

"You'll find no complaints here, love."

"You say that now, but you wouldn't be if you'd seen the lingerie I'd picked out," Clarke nipped playfully at Lexa's plump bottom lip. "All white lace, baby, that accentuates everything."

The answering kiss on her neck, sent tingles of excitement through Clarke's spine.

"Next time," Clarke fought back a moan, her voice a breathy whisper. "I promise I'll make myself all pretty for you."

Lexa's kisses abruptly stop at that, soft green eyes finding ocean blue. "You look beautiful Clarke, just as you always do." Lexa uttered sincerely, each word accompanied by a tickle from calloused fingertips against the warm flesh of Clarke's hips.

"I'm not even wearing make-up babe," Clarke could feel heat rise in her cheeks. "And this old t-shirt; which is yours by the way, has a hole in it. Not exactly what I'd call sexy."

Lexa smiled, moving her hand to cup the side of Clarke's face. "I wholeheartedly disagree, love. When the absence of you threatens to consume me whole, this right here is what I picture. You, Clarke. Just as you are, just like this. Not even my old faded tee could diminish your beauty."

"Sweet talker," Clarke tried her best to sound light-hearted, but her tender tone betrayed her. "Thank you." She gave a contented sigh, basking in the warmth of her lover.

"You'd have liked my new panties though."

"Yeah?" Lexa returned Clarke's playful smirk.

"Mmm-hmm. We could have enjoyed them, right here on this bed."

"On this bed huh?" Lexa teased, nosing along Clarke's collarbone. "This bed that isn't quite regulation." Lexa chuckled at the messy bed they were currently lolled on.

"Without you here, I didn't wanna get out of it." She replied with more seriousness than intended.

"I'm here now," Lexa whispered into Clarke's neck. "And even when I'm not, my spirit is still with you. I'll always be with you."

"You promise?" Clarke asked not even trying to hide her vulnerability.

"I promise."

The sweet intensity of the moment was soon undercut with another jaw popping yawn from a bashful Lexa.

"Sorry." She smirked, holding the blonde closer to her body.  
  
"It's okay, you can ravish me later, Corporal," Clarke scooted herself on the bed with a beaming grin. "Let's get some sleep."

  
  


**5:09 a.m.**

  
"Lex?" Clarke called out, her voice heavy with sleep. "Babe?" She yawned, running her hand over the cool, empty sheet while she roused.

"I'm here." Her voice is soft as it breaks through the stillness of the darkened room.

Clarke blinked, resisting the pull of sleep, until her ocean blue eyes find Lexa bathed in moonlight beside the window. The smell of tobacco hits her before she'd even noticed the cigarette.

"You okay?" She asked trying to mask her concern. At Lexa's answering nod, Clarke threw aside the covers and closed the gap between them. Lexa may have only been four steps away from the bed, but to Clarke the distance felt like a chasm.

"That's new." Clarke spoke again, referring to the cigarette butt Lexa had just stubbed out inside an old candle holder.

"Sorry," Lexa expressed her remorse, gently pulling Clarke closer to her. "It's a bad habit, I know. One I blame Murphy for," she laughed with a fondness for her fellow Marine. "He always smoking. He'd smoke through action drills if he could. I guess I've gotten used to it, but please don't go telling Linc, he'll chew my ass out for it."

Clarke only held Lexa closer, pressing soft kisses against her neck. "I don't mind."

"I didn't mean to wake you, love."

"You didn't," Clarke snuggled into her warmth. "Not really, I could just sense that you weren't next to me. Couldn't you sleep?"

"Four a.m. is my usual wake-up call, sometimes even earlier," Lexa said peppering a few kisses on Clarke's golden waves. "I was contemplating going for a quick run. To burn off some excess energy."

Clarke liked the sound of that a lot and it had nothing to do with fitness.

"Hmmm, excess energy," Clarke practically purred, tickling her way under her Marine's sleep shirt. "Might I suggest another workout regime. Something even more physical perhaps. Because after watching that video you sent me last month, of you in the gym, you've kinda got me curious, with all that talk of improved stamina."

"Do I, now." Lexa said moving her hands to Clarke's hips, eyeing her hungrily.

"Uh-huh, very curious babe." Clarke surged forward covering Lexa's lips with her own. All passion and fire.

Lexa moaned into Clarke's matching whimper, their feet trying to stumble in the direction of the bed.

"Wait, love," the panting brunette made a move to leave the circle of her love's arms. "Let me go brush my teeth after my smoke, Emori is always telling Murphy it's the equivalent of her kissing an ashtray."

"Babe, I love that you think I care right now, but it's been way too long," Clarke dragged her mouth towards a tiny ear, biting. "All I need is you naked."

"Yes, ma'am." She swept Clarke off her feet with a giggle.

  
-

  
"Do we have to leave this bed?" Clarke knew her smirk most likely looked wider than a cat who'd got the cream, but she didn't much care. She was in her lover's arms, where she belonged.

"Not if you don't want to," Lexa leaned down, placing a kiss to her naked shoulder. "Christmas duvet Day could become a new thing."

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's breast with a warm burst of laughter. "I like it, but there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, two actually. One is food, and how would we get it and two; our Christmas presents are all downstairs."

It was Lexa's turn to laugh now. "I see. Quite the quandary there, although all I need is right here," Lexa held Clarke tighter raining down kisses until the artist was a writhing giggling mess. "On second thoughts," Lexa grinned once Clarke had caught her breath. "I'd do just about anything for a slice of Jake's legendary pumpkin pie."

"You little traitor," Clarke cackled pinning Lexa to the bed. "No mistletoe kisses for you Corporal Woods, maybe I should withhold my kisses altogether."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me, baby." Clarke beamed, her blue eyes shining with rich joy.

"You play dirty, Mrs Woods."

Maybe it was the tone in which she said it, or how Clarke didn't want to wait a moment longer for that to be true, but her heart filled with so much love she almost couldn't breathe.

"Say that again."

"Mrs Clarke Woods--"

A kiss stole the rest of her words. However the beeping of Lexa's phone with new messages, had Clarke reaching for the _nuisance_ from the bedside table.

"Only 'cause it's Christmas," Clarke uttered jokingly, with a mock sigh to boot as she handed Lexa her phone. "I'll make such a good wife you know, I'll even let you stay out late when you wanna go drinking with all of your Marine buddies."

When Lexa gave no response to her teasing, Clarke pouted, nudging her girl. "You're supposed to reply with a witty remark babe. That's how this banter thing works."

"Hmm."

"Ever the wordsmith," Clarke smiled until she noticed how fiercely Lexa was clenching her jaw. "Everything okay?"

Lexa shrugged, throwing down the phone with a clatter.

"Who was the message from?" Clarke kissed her cheek, returning by her side.

The Marine once again gave no answer.

"Not that I mind, but whatever was in that message has you even more stoic than usual, babe. Want to tell me what's on that exceptional mind of yours?"

"It was from my mother." The tone of Lexa's voice alone, had turned the seeming permanent grin Clarke had been wearing all morning into a deep frown.

"Oh."

Things between mother and daughter were tense to say the least, Ava's sporadic behaviour over the years often left a young Lexa in the care of her uncle Gus. Now Lexa was older, Ava was really trying to make amends with her only child.

Clarke still harboured doubts, but regardless of her feelings on the matter, Ava was still Lexa's mother.

"She said that the new medication she's taking for her depression is really working this time..."

"But?" Clarke softly asked, carding her fingers through Lexa's untamed curls.

"I know she's reaching out more, asking for help and the psychologist Abby put her in touch with seems to be actually working this time... and I know this sounds so selfish, but I just don't want her drama to ruin another Christmas for us. I don't know if i'll be deployed again next year and I just want to focus on you. On us and I refuse to let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Even if it is my mother."

"Baby you could _never_ be considered selfish, especially were your mom is concerned," Clarke implored earnestly. "You've always seen the best in her even when sometimes she didn't deserve it. No one would blame you for wanting to celebrate Christmas without the unnecessary drama."

"I love you."

"I know you do and I love you more than words could ever say, that's why I don't want you stressing about this. Whatever happens I'm with you and I'm just so happy that you're home."

"Me too."

"In that case, C'mere Commander I'm not finished with you yet."

 

 


	3. An Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas fluff here. I hope you enjoy. . . x 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! :D

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

 

**7:00 a.m.**

The sound of festive tunes was surprisingly welcoming as words of _sleigh bells ringing_ filled her ears. Clarke knew the sudden turnaround was all down to Lexa. Every part of her good mood, from the apparent spring in her step, her silly grin and constant giggles were all thanks to her girl (even the fresh hickey on her neck too, but fortunately for them nothing a high neck chunky knit pullover couldn't hide).

"I feel ravenous, babe."

"I'm not surprised. We've worked up quite the appetite."

"Mmmm." Clarke smirked, stealing another kiss before making their way down to breakfast.

  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Clarke heard Raven boom, her foot almost reaching the last step on the staircase, although the aspiring mechanic was nowhere to be seen. Things seem to move at double speed after that. Clarke with a shriek found herself being shielded by her fiancée's muscular shoulders. It all became clear a second later when Lexa's back was blasted with green Silly String.

"Raven!" came Clarke's cry of protest.

Lexa simply smirked over her shoulder at her friend's valiant effort. "Nice try."

"You guys are no fun," Raven sulked, crossing her arms over her chest at her failed plans. "How did you even see me?"

The sound of Anya laughing had Raven giving her the death stare.

"She's been lying in wait at the bottom of the stairs for nearly twenty minutes."

Over the years, some of Raven's pranks had become legendary, unfortunately not on this occasion. Clarke had to admire her willingness to try, although with that being said, Miss Reyes had never quite managed to pull off _any_ prank successfully against Lexa. She was somehow foiled every single time.

"You seriously thought you could sneak up on a trained Marine? Really Rae?" Clarke giggled picking the bits of green string from Lexa's sweater.

"That's what I said." Anya actually clutched her stomach with how hard she was laughing.

"Oh, boo you!" Raven stuck her tongue out giving another blast from the can in Anya's direction. The sound of Clarke's high-pitched laughter when the long piece of string landed right on target, filled the whole space of the entryway.

"You're so dead, Reyes!" Anya threatened with the Silly String dangling across her nose and hanging from her hair.

"You'll have to catch me first, Woods!"

The two of them scampered off in another spray of string, looking every bit like kids at Christmas.

"I swear those two are perfect for each other." Clarke chuckled wrapping herself up in Lexa's awaiting arms.

"You could be right."

"I usually am," Clarke laughed harder at Lexa's eye roll. "But _awwww_ , baby look at you being my hero saving me from one of Rae's pranks."

"Anything for you my love."

"Kiss ass!" Raven still managed to shout from the front room, as she darted away from the furious ash-blonde pursuing her.

"Happy Christmas, Rae. Happy Christmas." Lexa replied with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Come on, let's eat."

Hand in hand Clarke led Lexa to their intended destination. Her first thought when she got there - other than the food and the divine smell that accompanied it - was all the mess. It literally looked liked a mini tornado had ripped through the Griffin's kitchen. Pots, skillets, measuring cups, roasting pans and what looked like every piece of cookware available littered every surface. At the helm of all this seeming destruction was Jake, dressed in a Rudolph onesie.

"Dad?"

"Morning Kiddo," he beamed wider at the sight of her. "And most importantly merry Christmas, girls!" Jake bound over with open arms engulfing his daughter in a hug, soon sweeping Lexa up in the embrace too.

"Merry Christmas, Rudolph." Lexa returned his affections, but it doesn't take long for Clarke to snuggle back into her arms.

"You like?" Jake twirled showing off his new outfit, hands on his hips. "An early gift from Raven, although I couldn't persuade your mom to wear the matching Santa one."

Clarke barked out a laugh at the thought of Dr. Abby Griffin wearing a novelty onesie. "Why I am not surprised."

"I did talk her into wearing a Christmas tree shaped hat," he smiled broadly, very pleased with himself. "Now, onto more important things, as I didn't get to cook you anything last night, I need to go all out on breakfast. I don't want to hear none of this _I'm fine_   business either. Chef Griffin is in da house!"

"Oh jeez." Clarke groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face into Lexa's shoulder.

"What? I still got the moves." Jake laughed willing to prove the fact by breaking into the robot dance. The more he moved, the more Lexa laughed. By the time Jake had struck his finally pose, the brunette had tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed this." Two sets of blue eyes turn to her as Lexa wheezed through her chortling.

Jake had difficulty maintaining his smile at her sweet declaration. He felt overcome with emotion thinking about the brave young woman before him, alone overseas with the weight of protecting the country on her shoulders. Jake couldn't be prouder of her and felt so very relieved to have her home and to have all the family together this Christmas.   
  
"W-we've missed y-you too, Lexa," Jake's throat bobbed as he stepped closer. "Not a day goes by when we're not thinking about you. I know the last thing you want on Christmas day is your soon-to-be father-in-law crying on your shoulder, but I have to tell you, Pumpkin. We're so thankful that you're here at home with us. We love you so much and I know today might be a little tough what with Ava here and all, but you've always been part of this family and that will _never_ change."

The tears began to flow freely. Grateful hearts overflowing with so much love as Jake held them both close.

"I swear those two are going to break something," Abby sighed good-naturedly as she entered into the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"More than okay my beautiful wife," Jake sniffed, using his long sleeve to wipe away the happy tears. "We're group hugging our eternal happiness that we're all together."

"It's definitely a blessing." Abby agreed with a wide smile, picking up a mixing bowl full of flower as she went.

"I'm glad that I can share it with you all," Lexa wiped away the last of her tears. "Can I offer any help with breakfast?"

That had Jake shaking his head. A very firm _no_. "Me and Abby have all the cooking under control. Relax, put your feet up and we'll call you when breakfast is ready." He ushered them both toward the door with a beaming grin.

"Can I have extra buttery toast please, dad." Clarke charmed with a persuasive tone.

"Anything for my angel."

 

-

 

**8:45 a.m.**

With breakfast happily devoured (an omelette worthy of a royal banquet), the gang found themselves watching: Meet Me in St. Louis. Clarke relaxed in her love's arms, while Anya reclined on the nearby love seat, snacking on Jake's yummy snowman cookies. Raven meanwhile was sprawled out under the 8 foot Christmas tree - poking and prodding every neatly wrapped gift that was for her.

"Why can't we open these again?" Raven huffed her dissatisfaction, picking at the clear tape with her nail.

Anya simply shook her head, her gaze still focused on the movie. "You really have zero patience, Reyes."

It was something of an unspoken rule that no gifts were to be opened until all of the guests had arrived. A rule Raven clearly struggled with.

"Come on, opening one won't hurt," the determined brunette huffed, shaking the box shaped package with vigor. "I know you've got me a Hatchimal Ahn."

"You're such a big kid Rae." Clarke teased her best friend with a warm smile.

"Nope! I thought you wanted that complete car cleaner gift set?" Anya shrugged, sounding so serious that you'd almost believe her. Her brown eyes told a different story however.

Raven scoffed indignant at the idea of tire cleaner and wax polish. "You better be kiddin', Woods," she pointed her finger with a glower. "I've dropped so many hints over the phone to you, it's unreal."

"It only set me back ten bucks too," Anya stretched delightfully like a kitten after a nap, loving every minute of Raven's fury. "Yep, real cheap."

"Worst gift ever!" The student groused, bringing her chin to rest on her knees with a pout.

"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed, feeling personally insulted. "That car care gift set thingy, I'll have you know is a great present to get for somebody."

The all-knowing smirk Raven gave her, had Clarke even more irritated.

"That's what you've gotten Gus isn't it, Clarkey?"

This nugget of information had Anya howling with laughter. "That's what you've gifted my dad?"

"Yes, but when I asked him what he wanted, that's what he told me," Clarke gave a pout of her own. "I bought him the largest one that the store had though! It's supposed to come with everything."

At Clarke's adorable pout, the quiet Marine placed a loving kiss to her temple. "It's the perfect gift for him, love. You know how he fawns over his truck."

"Thanks babe," Clarke preened at Lexa's praise, snuggling into her lover's neck. "I did get him a bottle of that brandy he loves too."

"What did you get him, Lex?" Raven asked wiggling her toes inside of her Santa themed knee-high socks.

Lexa smirked, looking pleased with herself at her cool gift choice. "A hot sauce collection set."

"Nice." Raven and Clarke both shared a nod of approval.

"Gus does love his food hot." Clarke said until the man himself joined the conversation.

"I certainly do."

The broad-shouldered, bearded man stood in the doorway with his eyes fixed squarely on his niece. The gentle giant moved further into the room, dropping down two of the biggest gift bags Clarke had ever seen. Although presents were the last thing on the artist's mind, when she noticed the slender form of Ava Woods lingering anxiously behind her brother. It didn't matter how many times over the years that Clarke came face-to-face with this woman; just the sight of her made the blonde take a deep breath. Ava bared such an uncanny resemblance to Lexa, that it was almost unsettling.

Clarke couldn't fathom how two people who looked so alike could be so different. How Lexa was so selfless, where Ava was so inherently selfish. As for right now, Ava appeared to be so nervous she looked ashen. Maybe she did want this time to be different?

"Uncle Gus." Lexa greeted, placing a kiss to Clarke's lips before she left the comfort of both the couch and her lover's arms.

"Look at you," he breathed the words like a sigh of relief. "You're home. My girl's home."

Gustus didn't wait another second until he pulled her forward, holding her tightly against his own towering frame.

"You're home." He repeated with a watery smile. They only break apart from the warm embrace when a meek voice uttered.

"Merry Christmas Alexandria."

Every head in the room seemed to turn in unison towards the newcomer. Under such intense scrutiny, Ava cleared her throat before tucking a stray curl behind her ear that had escaped from her neat updo.

"Merry Christmas mom." Lexa took a step towards her mother, with a shoulder squeeze of encouragement from her uncle.

"You're not wearing your uniform?" Ava blinked, shuffling her feet as she stepped closer. "I don't know why I thought that you would be," she bit her lip nervously, shaking her head. "It was stupid of me really. Sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Lexa flashed her a smile that faded a little to quickly.

When the silence stretched for a beat too long; Clarke returned back to her lover's side. With a warm smile, she wrapped herself around her fiancée's waist, needing to let Lexa know she wasn't alone.

"You know I said the same thing," Raven smirked, making a great show of shuffling herself closer to Gustus's gift bag. "Well, only because Lexa looks so good in her dress uniform. Am I right Clarke?"

Leave it to Raven to lighten the tension, but it had the desired effect when both Lexa and Ava relaxed at the sound of Gustus's fond laughter.

"Happy Christmas everybody." Gus laughed as he pulled Raven and Anya in for a big hug.

"You're looking well," Ava mumbled to her daughter. "I've been counting down the days until I got to see you again. I even circled the date in my desk calendar. You can ask Gus if you don't believe me. I just wanted to see you.. Oh, and you too, Clarke. I never said hello did I? I'm--"

"Mom, just take a deep breath," Lexa interrupted, softening her voice. "It's okay."

Ava nodded, following her advice with a calming exhale.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Clarke asked in lieu of any formal greetings. Ava seemed a little on edge and the last thing Clarke wanted was for her to have an outburst. For now she wanted the topic of conversation to remain as light as possible.

"Yeah. Gus made french toast," Ava's eyes roamed over her daughter, almost as if she couldn't believe the sight before her. "I didn't eat all of it though, I wanted to save room for my Christmas dinner. You know how Gus likes to pile the plate with food."

Before either of them could reply, Ava spoke again. "You both look so happy. Content. Last year Clarke reminded me of a wilted flower without you Alexandria."

"It's Lexa, mom. Just Lexa."

"Yes, sorry. Sorry."

"Mom, can you..." Lexa sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to keep apologising, okay. You're... You're here and let's just enjoy Christmas together."

"I'd like that."

"I thought I heard extra voices," Abby entered the room with a warm smile, the novelty hat still on her head. "Glad you could both make it." The doctor moved to greet both guests. "Jake's preparing enough food to feed the whole street; so I hope you've brought your appetites."

Gustus patted his stomach with another loud laugh. "Always."

"Food is good," Raven piped up flopping down on the sofa. "But can we open the presents now?"

"After the movie is over." Anya said referring to the paused flatscreen.

"What movie are you watching?" Ava asked.

Clarke replied. "Meet Me in St. Louis."

"I love that musical."

"Want to watch the rest of it with us Ava?" Clarke smiled taking a seat once again, patting the empty space next to her.

"Yes please."

Once they were all seated, Lexa kissed Clarke's lips in gratitude. The artist may not be Ava's biggest fan, but she was determined to make this Christmas special.

If Ava was trying then the blonde would extend the same courtesy.

 

-

 

**11:01 a.m.**

With the movie over and the dinner simmering. The two families began opening their many presents (much to the delight of Raven).

The assortment of gifts ranged from stocking fillers to really thoughtful presents and so far things were going okay. Jake and Gustus had been animatedly conferring over the best song choices to pick for Jake's new karaoke machine. Abby's smile had faltered slightly once the wrapping paper had been torn off revealing the box underneath. She had a feeling a lot of out of tune singing was going to be in her future. Although she couldn't be annoyed for long. Not when Raven's grin was ear-to-ear over her successful idea.

As for the apprentice mechanic, she was virtually walking on air in thanks to her Hatchimal twins from Anya, and the elegant earrings she'd been given by Abby and Jake. The doctor herself loved the expensive perfume from Clarke, along with a gift certificate for a relaxing time at the day spa. Anya had been overcome with emotion at the personalised calendar she opened. She liked the idea of having her family close even when she was back at the base. Raven only shrugged later, when Clarke questioned why half of the pictures chosen were of the mechanic herself.

Ava was more than happy with her chocolate box and new stylish coat. Gus was pleased with his new work boots and the hot sauce set from Lexa. Clarke had swooned and squealed over the luxurious Winsor & Newton oils set, she was given also by Lexa that was housed in a lovely bamboo box. The Marine was equally thrilled with her brand new watch, but what overshadowed everything else she had received was the charcoal drawing Clarke had made her. Lexa was choked up with emotion, when her eyes roamed over the detailed self-portrait of Clarke.

"It's beautiful," Lexa whispered to her true love, over the excited chatter of their family. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Clarke kissed her lips, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb.

"Do you mind if I go grab some fresh air?"

"Sure." Clarke loosened her tight hold, while Lexa quietly slipped from the room.

  
Clarke had an idea of what _fresh air_ actually meant and was proven right, when she joined Lexa outside. The taller brunette had been retrieving the lighter from her pocket, a cigarette already placed in her mouth. Silently standing beside her, Clarke softly pulled the cigarette from between her teeth. With a snap, the poisonous stick was broken in half and unceremoniously thrown in the nearby greenery.

"I don't want you polluting your body with these anymore, Lex," the tone of her voice brooked no argument and Lexa simply nodded. "Do you want talk about it?" Clarke reached up and caressed the sharp flawless jaw of her love and she didn't mean about the smoking. Clarke knew her girl well enough to know that this matter went beyond a simple nicotine fix.

"I guess I've been using them as a coping mechanism lately, and seeing my mom today hasn't helped. I'm grateful that's she's making the effort and she's trying to be better... I.. don't know. My head's been all over the place lately." Lexa sighed running her hands through her hair. "It gets... tough out there and sometimes what you do doesn't seem like enough."

Clarke's heart ached. "Oh my sweet baby." She pulled her close, burying her nose into Lexa's warm neck.

"And sometimes I just miss you so much, Clarke that I can't breathe. I feel like part of me is missing, that I'm just surviving."

She couldn't have stopped her tears even if she tried, as she pressed their foreheads together. "I've been feeling the same way. I'm living my life, going to class. I try to smile, but the void of not seeing you. You not being there, it hurts, but just knowing that you love me. That one day we'll be together, it gives me the strength to go on. To put one foot in front of the other and to keep my head held high. You're saving lives Lexa. You're making a difference in these precarious times. You're a hero."

Lexa pulled Clarke flush against her body, holding her as closely as she could while the snow began to fall around them.

"You're all I need Clarke." She whispered softly, followed by a kiss.

"I want us to get married." Clarke blurted out, smiling through her tears at Lexa's cute confused expression.

Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke's with a breathy chuckle. "I thought I already proposed with that diamond engagement ring on your finger?"

"I mean, I want to be your wife. For us to actually get married. I don't care how or about some bullshit perfect location, I just wanna say _I do_ and finally be Clarke Woods."

"What, like elope?"

"Yeah, why should we wait."

The soft kiss Lexa gave her, had Clarke's heart pounding.

"I want nothing more than for you to be my wife, but I want to give you the wedding day you deserve, love. I want to declare our love in front of our loved ones, with you wearing the perfect white dress. I want to do this right."

"How about a compromise, babe," Clarke held her even tighter. "We could have a intimate ceremony with a big reception. That way it wouldn't take years to plan. Lexa all I want is for us to marry as soon as possible, once the New Years over."

"Okay. Let's get married."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Clarke shouted her excitement to the skies above, as Lexa lifted her off the ground.

-

 

**2:17 p.m.**

After the delicious dinner, Ava asked if she could talk in private with her daughter. Of course the invitation extended to Clarke. The couple were inseparable after all.

"I wanted to give you this," Ava placed a slim, long shaped jewellery case on her daughter's lap. "My psychologist said it's good to keep myself busy. Keep my mind active, so she suggested that I find myself a hobby. I tried to take up drawing, like you Clarke but even my stick figures looked awful, but I think I found my calling with leather carving. I find using a Swivel knife easier than a paint brush." She laughed and continued.

"Anyway, I made you something. Merry Christmas."

Lexa tentatively opened the box and gasped. Inside the black case was a beautiful leather bracelet inscribed with her name. She had never seen detailing like it, the way it had been intricately carved with a tribal design was nothing short of breathtaking.

Ava's eyes twinkled at her daughter's reaction. Her green eyes a reflection of Lexa's own. "I wouldn't quit until I got it right. I know it doesn't excuse my past behaviour, but I just want you to know that you're always in my thoughts and I wanted this bracelet to remind you that I do love you Lexa. I just wanted you to think about me too, when your overseas. I'm probably not saying this right but--"

"Thank you. It's beautiful mom."

"You really like it?"

Lexa smiled and pulled her mother forward for a hug. It looked a little awkward at first, but soon enough they both melted into the embrace.

It wouldn't make amends for years of heartbreak and let downs, but it really was a start on the long road of forgiveness.

  
-

 

**5:00 p.m.**

The little flurry of snow had turned into a snowy downpour that everyone was taking full advantage of.

Raven and Anya had teamed up against Gus and Jake for a snowball fight. While Abby and Ava were happy to watch from a safe distance taking the occasional picture. Lexa seemed on a solo mission, throwing snowballs at whoever threw one at her first (mostly Anya). When she started to look like she was turning into an icicle, Clarke beckoned her over, mistletoe hidden behind her back.

"I've got something for you." Clarke grinned standing on her tip toes, as Lexa dusted the snow from her gloves.

"Yeah?" Lexa smirked back having an idea as to what was coming.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She held the little green plant above their heads, capturing Lexa's lips in a tender kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
